User talk:Tatzelwyrm
__TOC__ RE: Links I know about that. That is how those Tabs work, those tabs I showed u, that is how it works. I do, do that on my pokemon fanon. I keep my wiki links on there, but some links on to meeting places with other users which I do not need everyone to know about. That is why I hide links in some of the most randomest places on my profile. Lol Ya I am still here too, I have been busy as well doing a bunch of things XD I became a Mod on Beyblade Fanon and Beyblade Wiki so I am there alot. This place seems to be so peaceful just like the acual pond in the game. Lol. DV wiki doesnt seem very stable anymore...o well. I joined Nibe's website, lol. We were talking on DeviantART and she told me about her wesite. I thought it was cool so I made my own XD "No it doesn't" what? You mean this wiki being Peaceful? o.O? It seems like this place is peaceful. It isnt as dramatic and crazy as DV wiki. I dunno how it does not seem peaceful, lol. dear tat well i go on dragonvale wiki and there is a comment spam block, and i cant write any thing. i wish to share my sucsess with the wiki, but you dont go on anymore and i wish for u to make the block expire early, and just go on once... everybody on the wiki says they miss the best editor on dragonvale wiki and im not trying to be mean or any thing but i dont get how u can spend ALL this other time on pocket F wiki and others. but not dragonvale !!!please come back!!! :( :( :( 21:37, March 27, 2012 (UTC)all of the wiki Why did u leave the dragon vale wiki? {C}{C -dragon vale lover I know this is old news, but I'd just like to ask, why did you just let Bane Cane do what he did (on the grounds of basically nonexistant complaints)? I think it was obvious he was trying to take over, so why did you let him? It would probably just make him feel as if he was in control (even more). You could have just shown the wikia staff his lies and how he just can't cough up the "complaints." Leaving like that wouldn't help his attitude, much less the wiki, left with an idiot like that. Sorry if I sound as if I'm criticising you. And no, I'm not asking for you to go back, I'm just saying. Signum1 03:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Did Bane Cane "provideyou with a list and evidence of concerns other users had brought to attention in hopes that you'd respect them and work on adjusting your approach in interacting with other users"? And I notice Bane edited something out of your profile page. Is that allowed? Signum1 11:14, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Why did I? I was just really ticked off, I guess. I spent a while thinking and I figured if I got enough information and someone approved I could do something about it. Maybe if I went to the wikia staff and told them what really happened and such. Although it does seem really old now. Signum1 04:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Except editing or deleting the message would be a really bad move on Bane's part as it would portray just how little respect he has for other users' opinions. And if he saw that and gave me a "partial truth story," I could just interrogate him some more. Besides, he hasn't given me a partial truth, he's given me a pack of apparent lies. Signum1 13:49, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Haha Well no surprise there. DV Wiki wont last, it will crash maybe about the end of the month. Also, I told that quote to another user because the said I should at least give him more respect since he is an admin. The Quote "Admin are no different than regular users. They are only given extra powers to help around the wiki." This is his response: "Be it that is what Staff says. Admins are given the responsibility to manage a wiki. And Staff does not seem to take admins seriously then. We don't "just" obtain extra powers. We manage a wiki. We help it." He doesnt believe the quote but oh well and after how many times he has banned me for good reason he has lost most of my repect. hey, I noticed you play tiny tower too! add me on gamecentre and we can be friends :) Jump3000 03:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC)jump3000 Edit: 'Yeah, Bane seems a bit power hungry to me. I made a RP wiki a while back, and the other people from DV joined, I gave Bane admin at first, until he went a copied the DV WIKI RULES ONTO MY WIKI! So I took his admin and he went off and.......you wouldnt believe it..................MADE IS OWN RP WIKI. I am thinking "Really? Wtf?" (caps for emphasis). Yeah....like the night you retired I went into chat, to find out that you retired. They ended up banning some user because they were in chat for 30min and haven't talked. MLW and I argued with Bane and Phy, I stoped because they weren't listening to a word we were saying...then LPS ended up joining and defending bane was well. They said they were just making chat feel "safe". I dont think banning someone is the way to make people feel "safe". A little while after that, like the next day MLW ended up getting banned from chat for some reason. I am thinking "Wow" Ehh....DV wiki is a shiz hole now and days.... '''Edit 2: '''Well here is the wikis: His Wiki: Imaginari Wiki Here is my Wiki: Random Role Play Wiki Hey. No Surprise there XD Yeah....I think everyone thought he was a nice guy, until now..... Also his reason for making his own wiki and leaving mine is "It is easier to work on a wiki with admin powers" LOL Yeah, hahaha. I was thinking "WTF? You Serious?" I was LMAO. I had a bit of a convo with Phy and Clawburg(another DV member). Phy came along while i was messing around with caps lock, qnd started yapping about how i was being rude,mean, etc. I said phy and claw spend too much time at DV Wiki with all the strict rules. I said I dont need that DV Wiki BS on my wiki. While i was messing around saying "I was gonna kickban everyone. MUHAHAHA" then Phy thretened to show all of this to staff since she was copying everything. Jeze...She doesnt know wht a joke is, too much DV rules, dont know what freedom is. I said DV wiki is gonna crash, they kept denying it and Saying DV wiki is fine. Then Claw acused me of being dramatic when i said DV wiki is dramatic. Not only is the wiki a pile of shiz but some users at like shiz as well. They acually came to my wiki, I didnt go to them. Chat Meet me in the chat some time and I'll explain. --Maz Three Stooges Yeah, I already saw that. lol. Trellar came to the wiki and asked Bane why all the pages were locked, which was not in the nature of the wiki(You may have seen this already). Then Bane responded with a long message that I didnt even bother to read all the BS he has to say. Hello, me again My my, Bane is so power hungry and control-loving he's locked half the pages (maybe not half but still). It's amazing how much Bane can say when he's making excuses. Signum1 04:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Peculiar (no, not the adjective) Hello, so you know Signum1? And, I'm guessing you did the colors in the links, right? Oh, I see. Yes, I mean the bureaucrat/admin colours. By the way, why is DalekCaan1 a chat moderator ''and banned from chat? Sorry I haven't been on for a while. Oh, and, from what I've seen, it seems like there have been people spamming again, tell me if I can do anything. Oh, okay. Third try? Jesus, that guy is tenacious. Frog Requests Forum; from BlueWater27 Hi Tatz, I have a few questions, and you seem to ne a helpful person, so here goes.(I'm BlueWater27, you may have seen me around.) As of now (4/29) there seems to be a problem with the table in the frog requests forum. One of the columns is missing and there is a wavy white line. I never figured out for sure what was wrong with the table before, and I have no idea how to fix it now, but I just wanted to let you know. Also, I've been having trouble accessing the full site while on mobile; for example, when I try to go to the Frog Request Forum and tap "full site" it takes me to Unidentified/wiki/Frog Requests Forum. It never did this before. Has something changed? Last thing: I have been having trouble looking at plus+ leaderboards. Are you or do you know of anyone else who's had this issue? Hope you don't mind me asking. I normally would go to Mkazior but she's been kind of busy lately, according to her, so she's been unresponsive. Thanks, BlueWater27 12:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'll just reply here, hope you check this. :The column isn't missing. The line means there is more of the table. There should be an icon that looks sort of like a square with an arrow coming out and pointing to the top left. Clicking this will expand the table. I don't know if this shows on mobile though, honestly I avoid browsing wikia on mobile if I can help it. Someone adjusted the table style and column widths though, which is why that happened. :As for your mobile issue, I can't replicate it. It could be because I hit 'Full Site' as soon as I get onto a wiki, since I like checking the Special:WikiActivity page, and I can't do that on the mobile site. I'm not really sure what the issue you're having is. Does this happen on other wikis? If it does, you might head over to Community Central and bring the issue up there so staff can investigate it. :What do you mean by trouble, specifically? Does it not load or something? You can go try Nimblebit's support. :It's no trouble :3 16:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yea, i figured it out later. It sometimes shows on mobile, when it wants to. :O :When i try to open leaderbards, it says something like "Missing Critical Parameters" and bumps me back to my profile page. the other games i have dont show the parameters message but they take a ridiculously long time and still wont load. It does the same thing on a completely different account on my iPad. :Yea, i dont like mobile eiher, but sometimes i dont have access to a good working omputer, and it's soooo much easier to just grab my iTouch and tap in my search. I will try on another wiki and see how it goes. :&P 22:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, you may want to get with Nimblebit's support about that leaderboard issue, that's nothing I could help with. 22:34, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I know, I was just woundering if anyone else was having the issue. But its all good now, so I'll just forget it! 22:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) "Green Callalina Anura" page-from BlueWater27 It came to my attention when i was browsing the recent activity that a user named Xzenos has created a specific page for a frog called "Creen Callalina Anura", it is currently blank. Here is the link. I know users aren't supposed to make specific frog pages, and this guy is new (just joined today, the 12th) so he obviously needs a rule refresher; you are an admin, and I am anon as of right now, so it would be better for me to leave it up to you. Sorry if I'm overreacting, but I know the general rules around here and I like to help out as much as i can until I am "of age" and I can finally get my own account. Thanks-BW27 : Thank you, I have removed the page and left the user a message. 00:28, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Spammer; from BlueWater27 Not exactly sure how to report this, but user 98.91.10.84 was spamming the frog request forum with inappropriate language. I deleted it, but you can see it here under tips for requesting frogs. Should this be addressed or ignored? If it's something that should be addressed, the staff or Community Portal would be more likely to listen to you than me. Or should we wait to see if they do it again? Or just leave it alone and forget about it? thanks --BlueWater27 :Hm, I didn't get a notification about this the first time, and only noticed it when an anonymous user deleted this section, which then caused me to get a message that my talk page was edited. Of course the page has been cleaned since then, but I've gone ahead and blocked the user. :If I don't respond right away (Sometimes the alerts don't get through), then you can drop me a message on my wall on Dragonvale wiki. 23:48, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :I removed my own message, because I decided it wasn't important enough. I know i should have left a notification saying who I was, because i am traveling and using a hotel wifi, but that was me who deleted it! Sorry for the confusion. Also, it's kinda scary, i've seen quite a few anon users spam other pages with the same type, only in the comments where it can't be removed. It could be the same person, or multiple people, I don't know. Thanks, and I had no idea you played Dragonvale, i'm addicted to that game :). 00:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) BlueWater27 ::Oh rofl. Yeah when it's just anonymous users editing, then it's hard to differentiate who is who, since you're identified only by the ip you're currently using. I didn't recognize it as you, so yeah xD I've had people remove comments others have left regarding troublesome users before, so it was more "Why are you doing that" than anything. No worries. ::I can remove comments. Is there still something that needs to be addressed?- 00:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::No, i don't think so, i'll just let you or one of the other admins know if it happens again. And I don't get why they do that either!! But other than that, nothing much has come up, so i will just be frogging. :P -BW27 00:57, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Trade;from BlueWater27 Hey Tatz, it's me again. I was doing my daily sweep of neighbor habitats when I noticed you had the frogs for endangered 4. I was gifted the frogs from Legendary 3 a few days ago, and I was wondering if you would trade me Endangered 4 for Legendary 3. Your plus awards stats show you don't have Legendary 3, so I thought it would be a good enough deal for both of us. If not it's fine. I've just been working on lots of awards lately. I'm still trying for Breed Expert, but the color wheel crammed up my habitats, and breeding was down to a crawl, so I finally gave in and sold my color wheel. I also had to give out frogs I promised to give, mostly to new people, so whew. :) anyhow, let me know about the trade. I'll be hanging around as usual. :P -BW27 20:47, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Do I? I honestly wouldn't know, I haven't been on PF in a few months xD I'll check it out later 21:27, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Wow! I have never stayed away from my frogs for more than a few hours, but like you I'm on the wiki more often than the app itself, and if it weren't for the wiki and all the friends I had on here I would have lost interest in PF a long time ago. :D 21:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Something's wierd Hello again Tatz, it's BlueWater27 (yes, i'm the annoying one XD). But this time i think something really is wrong. The frog request table is strange when I try to look at it. And then, when I go to edit the page, I cannot add a row. Normally, I would say it was just me (I have a really old laptop that has some issues :P) But I noticed that below the table another user said they could not add a row. Can you check it out? Thanks. And oh by the way, about the trade, I may have to go ahead and sell those frogs, I'm getting kind of cramped up right now habitat wise. :) 18:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) '''EDIT: I refreshed the page, and a wierd code came up on the side of the page. I pasted it into my search bar, and my computer told me that "internet explorer modified the site to prevent cross-scripting" and it took me to a page with a # sign on it, in the corner, and that was all. Something's definitely wierd. 18:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : Gah sorry, I've been sucked into a game as of late. It seems the issue's been fixed, what ever it is. Some of the regulars are pretty good with the table and will often get to it if I don't. : As to the previous comments, yeah I am not on the game much anymore :P There are still plenty of frogs to breed, but without goals or new habitats to aim toward, there's really no interest in it for me any longer. Am still happy to help people out, when I remember to xD If you still need those frogs, I'll check later tonight, we're going out to eat here and a bit, and seeing as I only have an ipod and a really old phone with no internet capabilities, I will not be able to do any internet-related things. - 20:57, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it! Lol Yea, somebody fixed it eventually a while back. It may have been me on accident. But it's fine now. :D Not a lot of admins have been on lately. Mkazior's gone, ImSibo's gone, Kululu's only here half the time, and WallyRuss is the same. Strangely enough there has been an increase of spam in the comments, and me and another anon have had to fight it ourselves. (it gets frustrating, like "what part of PLEASE DON'T REQUEST FROGS IN THE COMMENTS do you not understand? Lol") And then there's the people who are requesting frogs, and instead of requesting thm in the proper place they add a CATEGORY to the page called "Hi this is PlusID I'm looking for any tribus thanks" and then I have to go through and delete the category from the page. I heard a rumor from a developer on the NimbleBit Get Satisfaction site that there was a new update coming this summer. I hope so; I'm so sick of waiting for an update! They haven't updated the game since before I started playing! Anyhow, I've been sort of busy lately with games too, especially DragonVale; trying to get that new dragon without an EBI. :3 I know how you feel. My phone is supposed to be 4G but half the time it doesn't even try to load pages LOL, so I'm stuck with this super slow year-and-a-half old iPod. :)-BW27 23:47, June 29, 2012 (UTC) : Can't even use my ipod now -_- Mine was jailbroken on iOS 5, and I've been holding off for a while on updating because I didn't want to have to go through retweaking my settings, but something was eating up 3 gigs of space and I couldn't figure out what it was (Only had Adblock, f.lux, Display Recorder and some tweaks for the notification center installed, that's certainly not 3g of data so I was really concerned about that). So I finally went and updated to 5.1.1, tried to rejailbrake and now my ipod's stuck in DFU mode and iTunes is being a complete twat and won't restore it. One of their support articles was all "durr hurr uninstall itunes and apple mobile support and reinstall" and I can't even download the newest itunes from their site, it won't work /throws up hands/ I'm absolutely sick of messing with itunes, the constant need to reboot my computer any time I update or uninstall it is just the icing on the cake of all this this stupid shit. 03:26, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :: DISASTER AVERTED, finally freaking restored, reclaimed my 3g of space and re jb'd, now I just have to retweak, SIGH. ::iTunes has never been a real problem for me, just annoying. it makes everything I want to do with my idevices hard. I've come really close to losing all of my data two or three times, and I was just lucky enough to click the right buttons I heard all of the stories about updating to ios 5: "lost all apps", "stuck in DFU", "error 3200 (or whatever)" and a bunch of other stuff I don't have time to deal with. So I'm still stuck on 4.3.1. I need to update though, to give me an excuse to clear out some unneeded junk that's been sitting there eating up space. My iPod's really getting to be a mess. I browse the net for 30 mins tops, and already I'm 80% out of battery and I have to drop everything and run for the nearest charger, IF I'm lucky enough not to be out. I'm waiting for the 5th gen iPod Touch to come out. Maybe after I get my new one I'll bother to JB my old one and see what the heck happens. :) Anyhow, glad you got your iPod working again. I'll be on Plus as usual dealing with my daily network/server errors. X__X -BW27 05:33, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Spam Spam , spam Nothing very severe, just your usual pain-in-the neck. -BlueWater27 14:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Not sure why it will not let me link the links as wiki pages; my iPad 3 was doing this too, so oh well. :3 03:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) OMG Just for laughs XD Hm? It seems I am not the only one who lurks on this wiki xP @BlueWater: Why not make an Wikia Account sometime? Hm? ~~Kaeru Yoru (Kululu) : iirc It would have to do with Wikia's age policy. 05:35, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Yea, it would have to, wouldnt it? -rolls eyes- Oh well, at least I get the amazing experience of having a brand new IP address every two days. (I actually kept one for a week once) lol-the Lurker aka BW27 11:09, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandalizm I think the Frog Race page has been vandalized, because at the end of the second paragraph, I read "the frog will slow to a *swear word*en pace.". I fixed it, but I think http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.230.7.24 that wikia contributor is responsible for this because he was the last user to edit the Frog Race before me. I hope you can help. Coolfrogs47 (talk) 23:39, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Another spammer Somebody has been spamming the Habitats page. They changed the values and messed up the table. They made so many little edits that I can't revert/undo half of them. http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.56.197.83 <--contribs Sorry if the links are wrong, I fail at links. :3 -BW27 02:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, this is why accounts is nice, I have rollback so all I had to do was rollback the last edit and revert the entire page back to who ever edited it BEFORE that anon touched it. Seems fixed now :3 Alternatively you could have looked at the page's edit history and pulled up a version of the page from before it got borked, copy it (choose to edit the page, you should get a notif saying that you are editing an old revision of the page), and then paste it over the current, vandalized one. Takes longer, but still works. 02:26, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I forgot about that. I've done it before, but it's a lot of work. :/ Another minor thing, I looked at the scenery page and noticed a few people complaining about the thumbnail picture for the arrowhead being wrong. Wasn't sure if you could fix that or not. It's not that active here but at least all we have are occasional spammers, not like all that ridiculous drama about the "Slag" Dragon and such. :/ BW27 03:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) : ... : -_- : I added those renders back in February, why did no one tell me then about the image? : BLEGH. 03:38, July 25, 2012 (UTC) : Shrug. Some people are just lazy (including me, which is why I didn't tell you unil now) XD BW27 04:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Just Saying Righto, so we have five administrators who don't even log on anymore and two who only come around half the time. Sorry, I had to tell someone. By the way, what do you suppose we all do about some users creating pages for their own little frog trading businesses? I find it rather irritating and I toyed with the idea of simply going up to them and bluntly deleting them. Supposedly the pages should only contain information about the subject of the wiki, not the user's own puny businesses. Spammer Hi, this is CandyJunkie811, maybe you've seen me around here on the Wiki. Anyway, you seem to be a nice person. There's a user who's been spamming the Promotional Frogs Giveaway page with rude language. I think it's user 108.78.49.158. I'll put a link on here to what they edited. Thanks again, CJ811 14:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : I've reverted the edit. I won't take action just yet since it's just a single edit, but if that user makes another inappropriate edit, then I'll give a temp block. 14:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hot spots I was just curious: why did the "Hot Spots" on the Wiki Activity change to "new pages on this Wiki"? Is it something that someone changed? It's not a problem at all, I'm just wondering. >__< BlueWater27 01:55, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : Not sure, I didn't touch it. I don't even know where the settings for that is if there is one, tbh. 02:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I know why it did that. There arent many edits to the pages recently, so it automatically changed. Toadette I am currently obsessed with PocketFrogs Talk to me! 15:52, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :yea, that's what I thought at first but I wasn't sure if it could do that. Thanks Toadetterocks! -BW27 15:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Makes sense, ty. 23:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Pingo page Why did you revert my edits to the Pingo page, for no reason at all? The only thing I did was add weekly sets. What the heck did I do wrong? 17:14, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :And, why did it not appear on the Wiki Activity page? Who are you trying to kid? 17:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC)